spidermancomicsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nightslayer2/Spectacular Spider-Man Season Three Ideas
A lot of people have made their own versions of Season Three of'' The Spectacular Spiderman,'' Here are my ideas: ''More Plot Twists: ''Last season, we met Roderick Kingsley, the owner of perfume factory and has ties to criminal underworld. He bid on and won the specifications to the Rhino suit technology but had to fight off Hammerhead and Silver Sable for it. He then had to contend with Spider-Man and Rhino who wanted the specs destroyed to prevent more Rhinos from being created. However, it was all a trick by Norman Osborn and he never had the specs in the first place. In season three, they announced that he would've became the Hobgoblin. However, that's actually obviously and people would know that. I would prefer if he was a crime lord known as the Rose and started a relationship with Harry's mom Emily Osborn, comforting her about her husband's death. This would make Peter suspect Kinglsey to be the Hobgoblin when's it actually some else, I dunno, maybe Donald Menkin (who got fed up after Norman Osborn tried to frame him), Daniel Kingsley, or Jason Mascendale. That would be an interesting plot twist to explore. ''Borrow Some Stuff From Ultimate Spiderman: ''There are some things I would like to see adapted from the ultimate version as well as Kenny being introduced. I would like to see Gwen come into possession of the Carnage symbiote and it uses her to become a bad girl after accidentally overhearing Harry tell Liz about him being with Gwen only to hurt Peter and because he's using his father's death as a reason. Peter becomes a web designer for the Daily Bugle instead of taking pictures of Spiderman after isolating himself from Harry and Gwen. Eventually, Gwen, before hearing Harry talking to Liz, convinces Harry that Peter only takes pictures of the web head just to help support his aunt. Another thing I would like to see is Liz Allen becoming Firestar and Mary Jane become Demogoblin as well as Scorpion being a clone of Peter Parker. ''Eddie Brock's Redemption: ''I would like to see Eddie Brock become Agent Venom. Like a part of the Venom symbiote bonds to Eddie making him see how his bro Spidey was trying to stop Black Cat from stealing the symbiote and how it made him aggressive. Eddie then gets released from Ravencroft to make amends with Peter while becoming Agent Venom. This is a result of Miles Warren's experiments. I also would like to see a plot twist where Doctor Octopus creates all the clones instead of Warren and he kills Warren for disobeying him. Warren would still be responsible for Gwen being Carnage, Mac Garcan becoming Scorpion, and John Jameson becoming Man-Wolf, but it would be by Norman Osborn, who is still pulling strings from behind the scenes. Osborn doesn't return to NYC until the end of season three. Speaking of Eddie becoming a hero, I would also like to see Harry become the New Goblin. ''Introduce These Villains: ''Introduce Prowler, Jack O'Lantern as the Hobgoblin's lieutenant, Spot, Morbius, Hydro-Man, and Beetle ''Guest Heroes/Guest Villains: ''The guest heroes I would like to see are the Fantastic Four, Iron-Man, and Namor. The only guest villain I could think of is Dr. Doom. Category:Blog posts